


Bistro Dates and Gal Pals

by BigMammaLlama5



Series: Goalie Knuckles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soccer AU, gal pals, kara is nervous about exposing lena to her fanbase, no powers, t for mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Kara and Lena decide to finally "go public" with their relationship.





	Bistro Dates and Gal Pals

Kara tugged at the collar of her button up and checked her face one more time in the rear view mirror. She fluffed her hair out a little more and undid the top button of her shirt. She frowned and undid one more button. The sudden rattling buzz of her phone in the cupholder made her jump in surprise and she muttered a couple curses under her breath before scooping it up, her heart thundering in her chest. The screen was lit up with an incoming call from Lena. Kara steadied her nerves and swiped her thumb across the screen.

 

“Hi.” She breathed.

 

_ “Hi. How’s it going down there?” _

 

Kara sank into the seat of her mustang with a sigh, recognizing how her girlfriend’s tone was colored with humor rather than worry.

 

“Oh pretty good, I have the windows rolled down to enjoy the breeze.”

 

Lena laughed quietly into the receiver and Kara heard her settle over the line. They listened to each other breathe quietly for a long moment before Lena spoke up again.

 

_ “We can wait, if you like. You were patient with me, it’s alright if you want to put this off.” _

 

Warmth curled in the center of Kara’s chest and she reached for the buckle of her seatbelt. “No, I want to do this. I’m just… nervous. I guess.”

 

_ “We’re just going to dinner, darling.” _

 

“As a real couple. Baby celebrity couple. In the public eye.”

 

_ “As a real couple, yes.” _

 

“Are you sure? Is your Instagram locked?”

 

_ “For the last time, yes. And I’ll be fine, Kara. Did you forget my family circus already?” _

 

Kara frowned and pushed the button on the seatbelt clasp. “That’s different.”

 

_ “I’d argue worse. Don’t worry. I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much publicity. I’ve gotten a tough skin to public scrutiny.” _

 

Kara let the belt retract back into the seat but couldn’t help but sigh again as she stamped her nerves down. “I know, I know, and I’m not… worried about you actually.”

 

_ “Oh… How the public will react? Is that what you’re worried about?” _

 

“Yes… the internet can be, uh, over the top. Especially some groups of fans. Intense, is another good word to use. Not to mention the press…”

 

“ _ Kara.” _ Lena’s calming voice cut across her gently. _ “Come up. You’ve been looking forward to going to this place for weeks. Or if you’d rather, we can order pizza if you’d rather do that instead. Push our reservations to the next available date. No pressure. Either way, I would still love to have dinner with you tonight. _ ”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“ _ Thirsty lesbians on the internet don’t scare me so easily.” _

 

“Hey, not all of them are lesbians.” Kara countered, feeling a little more centered with the easy talk.

 

“ _ I beg your pardon. Thirsty fans.” _

 

“Thank you.” Kara snorted and tugged the keys from the ignition. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

“ _ Okay. See you soon.” _

 

“Okay.”

 

Kara ended the call after a long pause, and tucked her phone into her jacket chest pocket. She gave herself one more once-over in the mirror, straightened her glasses, scooped up the small bouquet on the passenger seat next to her, and popped the door open before she could change her mind. The late summer sun was starting to hang low in the sky, casting the world into a warm golden orange glow. Kara hopped out of her car and slammed the door shut behind her. She rounded the bumped and bounded up the steps to the front door, jamming her finger to the buzzer, feeling lighter with each step. The front door clicked open and Kara slipped into the lobby of the upscale high-rise building. She returned the friendly wave to the man at the front security desk gave her as she made a beeline to the elevator bank. Before she knew it, Kara was standing at the front door to Lena’s apartment and neatly rapping her knuckels against the surface in a jaunty beat. The darkwood door swung open with a quiet click and Kara felt her breath whoosh from her lungs as she found herself face to face with Lena, dressed in a way that quite literally took her breath away.

 

“Wow…”

 

“Wow, yourself, Miss Danvers.” Lena teased, a light blush creeping up her neck as her gaze drug down Kara’s tailored suit. Her eyes were an even brighter green against the floral print of her dress with no large black rimmed glasses to hide behind.

 

Kara tore her wide eyes from her girlfriend’s attractively cut dress with some effort and cleared her throat. “I-um. Hi. These are for you.”

 

Lena looked up and her eyes brightened as she took the white and sunburst-colored flowers from her. “You brought me plumerias?”

 

“Happy four months.” Kara grinned and shrugged, trying her best not to jam her hands into her pockets.

 

Lena rose up onto her tip toes and carefully dropped a kiss onto Kara’s lips to keep from smearing her makeup. “Thank you, happy four months. Come in for a moment so I can put these in water?”

 

Kara fought back the urge to kiss her again more firmly, and simply nodded. “Of course.”

 

To keep herself from being tempted, Kara stayed by the front door and observed Lena as she retreated back into her home. She couldn’t help but grin as the Doctor held the bouquet up to her nose with her own smile, her towering designer heels clicking quietly over the hardwood floor. Once the flowers were put into water and left on the kitchen island, Lena scooped up her clutch and pulled out her keys.

 

“Ready?”

 

Kara opened the front door again and stepped to the side to let Lena out. “Ready.”

 

They fell into conversation about their day as they made their way back down and out of the building to Kara’s car–even though they had seen each other at the pitch that morning. Kara held the door open for Lena and just barely behaved herself by walking around the front of the car instead of dramatically sliding across the hood. Once she settled into her own seat and the engine roared to life, Kara took a breath and held her hand out over the gear shift. Lena laced their fingers together with a smile and squeezed her hand. It was all the confirmation that Kara needed and she peeled away from the curb and out into the bustling traffic of National City.

 

\--

 

Kara collapsed onto her couch a few hours later, comfortably full and still buzzing with warm happiness from the time spent with Lena. She had gladly given a little extra time at Lena’s after they had enjoyed a wonderful meal at a little italian bistro, and then enjoyed a cup of coffee and took the time to smear the remains of her girlfriend’s lipstick in between laughter and jokes. They had said goodnight before it became too hot and heavy and Kara found herself singing loudly to the radio on her way home. She had meandered around her apartment for a bit and at some point slipped into a tank top and shorts. Kara was just getting ready to call Lena when a text from Alex popped up on her phone. Curious, Kara opened it and she felt indignation well up in her chest. It was a single skull emoji attached to a tabloid tweet.

 

_ SOCCER STAR KARA DANVERS OUT ON THE TOWN WITH GAL PAL _

 

Attached to the shoddy “article” was a grainy picture of her kissing Lena over desert from their table on the patio.

 

“Oh for  _ fuckssake…”  _ She immediately copied the link and sent it to Lena.

 

_ With your permission? _ Was all she texted.

 

Lena replied immediately,  _ Granted. Then call me. <3 _

 

Kara sent back a couple heart emojis and switched back to twitter, typed out a rapid reply, and then closed the app. She’d deal with the fall out tomorrow. A moment later Lena was picking up her call.

 

“ _ Were you civil?” _

 

Kara scoffed goodnaturedly. “I told them to take their tabloid and shove it.”

 

Lena laughed and they settled in, talking about everything and nothing until sleep pulled them into bliss.

 

\--

 

_ Tweet Notification from @KaraDanversNo9! _

 

_ What is is with “gal pal” this and “gal pal” that? Can’t a girl enjoy a night out with her girlfriend? _


End file.
